1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spindle motors arranged to rotate disks are typically installed in hard disk apparatuses and optical disk apparatuses. Such a spindle motor includes a stationary portion fixed to a housing of the apparatus, and a rotating portion arranged to rotate while supporting the disk(s). The spindle motor is arranged to generate a torque centered on a central axis through magnetic flux generated between the stationary portion and the rotating portion, so that the rotating portion is caused to rotate with respect to the stationary portion.
A known spindle motor is described in, for example, JP-A 2013-78249. The spindle motor described in JP-A 2013-78249 includes a base member, coils, and a flexible circuit board. Lead wires drawn out from the coils are passed through an opening hole passing through the base member, and are connected to the flexible circuit board through solders (see paragraph of JP-A 2013-78249).
In the spindle motor described in JP-A 2013-78249, the opening hole of the base member is sealed with a curable resin to prevent entrance and exit of gas through the opening hole (see paragraph [0028] of JP-A 2013-78249).
It is preferable to not only fill the curable resin, i.e., a sealant, into the opening hole but also cover an end opening of the opening hole with a sealant to more securely seal the opening hole, which is a through hole. However, if a sufficient amount of sealant to cover the end opening of the opening hole is applied to a lower surface of the base member in a process of manufacturing the spindle motor, the sealant may spread and flow out to a surrounding area on the lower surface of the base member before the sealant is cured.